forbidde love
by lovesick22
Summary: Serena Tsukino and Darien Shields have been friends Serena was a baby but now she and darien are dating but there's one small set back serena's a fourteen-year-old high school sailor scout and darien's an eight-teen-year-old college student tuxedo mask
1. The Date

Serena woke up to the sound of her dad yelling "SERENA wake up!"

"Relax Dad I'm already up." She yelled back.

"Oh nevermind then." She stretched and got out of bed and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. When Serena came out of the bathroom, she heard her phone ringing "Hello?" "Hey Rena" Her boyfriend Darien said greeting her. "Hey Dare." She said enthusiastically.

"What do you have planned tooday?" Darien asked.

"Nothing. Why?" She asked

"Cause I was hoping we could do something together today."

"REALLY!"

"Yeah."

"Great! Where are we meeting?"

"I was thinking the arcade it's the only place - other than my apartment- that your dad won't see us in together."

"Okay I'm getting dressed right now."

"Oooh I can't wait to see you naked."

"You wish you sick masochist perverted pig."

"But I'm your pig Rena."

"Hmm... true."

"Well I'll let you get dressed and wait at the arcade."

"Okay. Bye!"

"Bye Buns!"

"Buns",sometimes Serena hated when he called he that but she loved him for things like that too.

"What to wear, what to wear?" She said going through her closet looking for an outfit.

After two long hours of searching Serena finally found something to wear she chose a fitted white shirt and a pair of blue jean shorts. _This wil drive Darien insane_. She thought smiling as she slipped her legs through the holes of the shorts and pulled the shirt over her head and looking in the mirror realizing that the shirt showed her belly button.

"Serena." She heard her dad call she'd forgot he was downstairs _he can't see me like this I have to change_. She thought.

"Just a sec Dad I'm changing." She said runnig back to her closet to find something else to wear and she did she chose a pair of blue jeans she slid her legs through the wholes and slipped the white shirt back over her head after finding out that she could roll the shirt up when she got out of the house.

"Where are you going?" Her dad asked as she walked down the stairs.

"I'm just going to the arcade."

"Oh well have fun."

_Oh I intend to. _She thought to herself as she walked out the door headed towards the arcade.

When she reached the arcade she pratically floated to the door. She opened the door and went to stand next to Darien "Hey Dare." She said streching on her tip-toes to kiss him.

"Hey Buns." He said bending down so that it would be easier for her to kiss him.

"Don't call me Buns."

"Why? I always call you Buns."

"Exactly."

"Okay I won't call you Buns everytime I see you."

"Good I knew I would get my way 'cause I always do."

"Yeah right." Andrew said budding in the conversation.

"Drew who asked you to bud in?"

"No one really I just did it because I could."

"Andrew do me a favor?"

"Sure Darien what can I do for you?"

"Stop patronizing my girlfriend."

"I'm not this is just what we do."

"Really?" He said turning to Serena.

"Yeah Dare that's why he calls me his little sister because we act like brother and sister."

"Oh."

"So Serena waht can I get you today?"

"Just a chocolate milkshake."

"That's all a milkshake?!"

"Yeah I'm not that hungry."

"What?!" A familiar voice yelled suprisng the three friends.

"Oh hey Raye." Serena said waving to her friend.

Raye rushed towards Serena and placed her hand over the blonde's fore head. "Well you don't feel like you have a fever. Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Why did you ask?"

"Because you just said you weren't very hungry and you're always VERY hungry."

"Okay Raye whatever you say."

"So what are you guys doing here.?"

"Oh well me and Darien were just gonna go hang out."

"You and D...Darien?" She stammered.

"Yeah."

"Oh."

"You ready to go yet Serena."

"Yeah bye Raye I'll See you later."

They walked out leaving Raye in Andreww in hte arcade.

"What was that about.?" Darien asked when they were completely away from Crown

"What was what about?" Serena asked looking at Darien.

"Raye she looked like she wanted to hit you."

"She did want to hit me."

"Why?"

"Beacuse you and I are hanging out. She jealous she likes you."

'Well why don't you just tell her we're dating?"

"Because then she'll tell my parents about us so my Dad'll get pissed off and make me break up with you."

"Raye would actually something like that?"

"To stop me frombeing around you yes."

"Does she get mad when you flirt with me when I'm Tuxedo Mask."

"No."

"Why?"

"Cause she doesn't know it's you and she thnks you don't know we're the Sailor Scouts."

"Whoa. I didn't know it was like that I thought you guys were best friends."

"We are."

"Oh well let's just forget about the Scouts and Tuxedo Mask just for today."

"That's just what I was thinking." She said smiling. _That's why I left my broach that turns me into Sailor Moon at home._ She thought to herself . But soon she going to find out that it was big mistake.


	2. Attack

"Darien you still haven't decided what we're gonna do yet have you.?"

"Well no not really I can't think of anything."

"I have an idea."

"Really Serena."

"Yeah.''

"What is it?"

"How about we just walk through th park."

"That's a great idea."

"Well duh it was my idea so of course it's great."

"You are so crazy and that's why I love you."

"I know."


End file.
